There is a need for devices that detect shock within utility meters, for example, within electricity meters. Mechanical shock can damage meter components, and in the case of installed meter, can lead to partial or full disconnection. Partial or full disconnection of water, gas or electricity meters can lead to injury, loss of revenue and/or equipment damage.
Electricity meters can be particularly sensitive to shock. Specifically, electronic electricity meters include highly accurate electronic devices. When exposed to a wide range of mechanical shocks, the mechanical shocks could negatively impact their accuracy. The negatively impacted accuracy affects reported billing information and can possibly compromise the long term reliability of the meter. Such shocks could occur in transit of a meter prior to installation, during the installation process, or after installation due to attempts at tampering or vandalism.
It is known to use some form of shock detection to identify shock events indicating a potential tampering situation. In particular, some attempts to tamper with electricity meters include attempts to open the meter cover and/or remove the meter from the housing. Such attempts will often involve jarring or other impacting of the meter. Accordingly, shock detection may be used to record tamper events.
However, such tamper detection arrangements typically require utility power to power the tamper detection devices. Accordingly, tamper and other shock events are not detected during power outages, or during the period prior to initial wiring of the meter. Moreover, prior tamper protection arrangements provided limited information on the alleged tamper/impact event.
There is a need, therefore, for improved shock detection in a utility meter that provides more information regarding shocks to which the meter has been exposed. There is also a need for improved shock detection that is capable of detecting shock in all stages of the meter life.